Four Greats
by Umithousuki
Summary: Itu hanya, sebuah Nama bodoh yang mulai terkikis oleh waktu Empat manusia gila yang melawan kodrat sang Pencipta dan Kehendak para Dewa. ditakuti oleh semua mahluk yang ada bahkan para Naga. "Four Greats" Para Dewa dan Tuhan mengutuk mereka dengan Nama itu, namun itu hanya, sebuah nama yang dikenal umum. bagi mereka para leluhur mereka lebih mengenal Empat sosok itu dengan julukan
1. chapter 1

**~Four Greats~**

 **Sumary: Itu hanya, sebuah Nama bodoh yang mulai terkikis oleh waktu Empat manusia gila yang melawan kodrat sang Pencipta dan Kehendak para Dewa. ditakuti oleh semua mahluk yang ada bahkan para Naga. "Four Greats" Para Dewa dan Tuhan mengutuk mereka dengan Nama itu, namun itu hanya, sebuah nama yang dikenal umum. bagi mereka para leluhur mereka lebih mengenal Empat sosok itu dengan julukan sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School dxd©Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warn: OOC,Geje,Eydberantakan,Typo dll,**

 **terinspirasi dari The Legend Of Condor Heroes**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

" Si Sesat dari Timur. " Sona membaca judul pada buku tua yang dia baca,di atas mejanya ada tiga buku lagi. "Di juluki Si Sesat dari Timur, dia merupakan orang yang sangat aneh, dia tidaklah baik dan juga tidaklah jahat. dia sering disalahpahami orang karena sifat anehnya, tersebut walau begitu, dia merupakan salah satu dari Empat orang yang di takuti oleh seluruh dunia, Dengan ilmu silat yang tinggi,perbintangan,sastra,pengobatan,perhitungan,musik dan sebagainya. " Sona dengan fokus membaca tulisan berhuruf Mandarin itu keseriusan itu berujung penyesalan begitu melihat buku itu hanya setengah, karena sisanya dimakan rayap.

"Manusia yang menentang kehendak Dewa.. " Sona bergumam kemudian segera meletakan buku pertama dan mulai membuka buku kedua.

"Pengemis Gila Dari Utara"

"Di Juluki Pengemis Gila Dari Utara, dia adalah pemimpin sekumpulan pengemis hebat pada masa itu, dia mendapat title Gila pada masa itu, karena berhasil menaklukkan 28 Naga Raja Naga yang ada, dia merupakan orang yang humoris, mesum dan jahil, walau begitu dia sangatlah baik, ilmu silatnya, setara dengan tiga orang lainnya, seperti dirinya, selain itu dia juga sangat senang memegang tongkat layaknya orang tua-" lagi lagi Sona tidak bisa membaca sampai habis karena sama seperti sebelumnya, buku ini juga terpotong dan terobek robek oleh gigitan rayap dan tikus , Sona meletakan buku itu dan mulai mengambil buku ke tiga.

"Si Racun dari Barat"

"Dijuluki Si Racun dari Barat, karena hobinya yang meracik racun, dia merupakan pribadi yang sangat licik dan sangat licin di setiap ilmu silatnya, selalu terselip racun racun yang bisa membunuh seluruh musuhnya, konon ialah yang memberikan/membuat seluruh ular di dunia ini beracun, bahkan dengan racunnya, ia dapat membunuh Dewa. Jurus jurus silatnya, pula identik denganr Ular dan-" lagi lagi Sona terpaksa menghela nafas dan menahan kesal.

Karna buku itu termakan oleh rayap.

"Raja dari Selatan"

"ini juga sama, mengapa semua buku soal mereka susah sekali mendapatkan yang lengkap." Sona berbicara sendiri. dan tak berniat melanjutkan bacanya, karena dia sudah melihat bahwa buku terakhir juga sama saja keadaanya, seperti tiga temannya. Sona mencari cari data soal Four Greats karena penasaran ketika ia mendengar kisah tentang mereka dari kakaknya, Sona tentu saja tidak percaya mana ada Manusia yang bisa bertarung selama 25tahun tanpa makan dan minum apalagi pertarungan mereka sampai mengguncang dunia bawah, Surga, dan langit para Dewa.

"Kaichou. " Sona menghentikan pikirannya, dan menatap wakilnya, Tsubaki yang memanggilnya "ada apa.? Apa pion dari Rias berulah lagi.? " Sona memijat dahinya, pelan budak baru Rias memang merepotkan saja. "bukan itu Kaichou" mendengar jawaban Tsubaki Sona sedikit lega karena bukan masalah soal Issei lagi yang akan dia dengar.

"lalu soal apa.? " Sona melihat Tsubaki menunggu jawaban. "Kepala sekolah meminta Kaichou untuk menemani beliau untuk bertemu dengan Donatur no 2 sekolah ini" Sona mengangguk dan sedikit berfikir, pasalnya tidak pernah ia tau mengenai Donatur ke dua untuk Akademi Kuoh setaunya, hanya kakak dari sahabatnya, sajalah yang merupakan Donatur tunggal. "baiklah Tsubaki petemuannya di ruang mana.? " tanya Sona.

"Di kedai Ramen Ichiraku" Jawab Tsubaki. "hah.?" Sona menatap bingung wakilnya. "Kedai Ichiraku yang ada di Komplek pengemis di Utara kuoh" Jelas tsubaki. "baiklah" Sona beranjak dari kurisnya lalu mulai berdiri untuk menemui kepsek dan berangkat menuju donatur Akademi ini.

[Four Greats]

"ah begitu ya Naruto dono anda memilih kedai ini karena mengingatkan anda mengenai diri anda dulu" kata seorang pria berseragam guru kepada seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning bermata saffire."anda benar Kepsek san hahaha.. Aku selalu kesini untuk melihat teman temanku" pemuda yang ditanya hanya menjawab sambil tertawa.

Satu satunya, wanita disana yaitu Sona hanya memperhatikan percakapan kepseknya, dan Donatur no 2 sekolahnya, dia kira donaturnya, adalah seorang yang sudah tua dan sebagainya, nyatanya donatur ini hanya berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, dan lebih hebatnya, lagi pemuda ini adalah Ketua Partai pengemis. Salah satu partai yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Pemuda itu sendiri bernama Uzumaki Naruto siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orang ini. Orang yang sangat Jenius di usia mudanya.

"Sona." Sona menoleh kepada kepsek yang memanggilnya, " ya sensei.." Sona menyahut "Sensei akan pergi duluan maaf tapi jangan khawatir Naruto dono akan mengantarmu nanti." Sona hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sang Kepsek pergi. " Sona bukan" Sona menoleh kearah Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar Naruto dono" Sona menjawab dengan formal. "ah tidak perlu seformal itu" Naruto tertawa kecil lalu kemudian membayar makanannya, dan makanan Sona, Sona sendiri hanya diam melihat makanannya di bayarkan walau dia merasa tak enak. "mau pulang sekarang.?" tanya Naruto begitu selesai membayar.

"hai' hari juga sudah malam" Sona menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "baiklah tapi bagaiman bila berjalan kaki.?" tanya Naruto. "maaf hehe aku tidak punya Mobil aku kemana mana selalu jalan kaki atau naik Taxi" Naruto berbicara sambil menggaruk pipinya, karena di tatap Sona.

"tidak papa" Sona menjawab dengan melangkah duluan kemudian diikuti Naruto dari belakang, cukup aneh menurut Sona orang besar seperti Naruto tidak membeli Mobil. selama perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Sona menatap jalan di komplek pengemis gambaran yang ia sering gambarkan di otaknya, berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia lihat.

Nama saja yang komplek pengemis namun isinya, berisi orang orang kaya yang berada terlihat dari rumah rumah mereka, dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan namun anehnya, tak ada satupun mobil atau motor yang pemiliknya berasal dari kompleks ini.

 **"Siapa yang membangkitkan, benci rindu dendam cinta. Lahirkan sebuah legenda."**

 **"Saat menata kehidupan ini, rintangan lawan menghadang kehendak langit ditentang."**

 **"tak ada guna dalam meratapi yakinlah pada diri sendiri, biar mereka menilai "**

Sona mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang bernyanyi, entah lagus siapa yang Naruto nyanyikan namun Sona menyukainya, lagu ini seperti memiliki kisah yang dalam di setiap liriknya.

"apakah bagus.? " tanya Naruto begitu selesai menyanyikan lagu. "bagus Naruto dono lagu itu seperti memiliki kisah yang dalam. Komentar Sona, "ah arigatou lagu ini ku ciptakan bersama ketiga temanku ketika kami bermain dulu haha.." Naruto berucap sambil tertawa.

"anda dan teman teman anda memiliki jiwa musik rupanya" Sona berkata sambil memberikan senyum kecil menanggapi tawa Naruto. "hahaha.. kamu benar kami sedikit menyukai musik" balas Naruto kini Sona maupun Naruto, mulai berjalan dengan diiringi perbincangan ringan mengenai sekolah Sona dan hal hal lain.

"Naruto Dono." Sona yang memang bukan Manusia menghentikan Naruto, Sona melihat kedepannya, keluarlah dua sosok Minotaur yang mendekat. "ah mereka." Sona menatap bingung Naruto yang sepertinya tidak takut pada Minotaur itu dan malah berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto dono." panggil Sona dari belakang yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan kecil dari Naruto, Sepetinya Naruto bukan orang yang buta soal Dunia Supernatural pikir Sona dilihat dari Naruto yang dengan santainya menghadap dua Minotaur itu.

"Jurus 4" lirih Naruto mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan sebuah kuda kuda, mata terpejam kaki kanan kedepan, ditekuk dan kaki kiri dimundurkan kebelakang. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang. Naruto dengan diam diam menyentilkan sesuatu pada leher Sona hingga membuat Sona pingsan.

 **"Naga Berendam Ngumpet Tak Berguna" (Ciam Liong But Yong) (Qian Long Wu Yon) (** **潛龍勿用** **) (The Hidden Dragon Is Forbidden)**

Naruto mengucapkan nama Jurusnya, dengan lirih juga, kedua Minotaur itu bingung karena setelah Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi.

"sialan! Kau mengeje-" ucapan Minotaur itu tidak terselesaikan karena dengan tiba tiba Energi Naga berwarna Putih dari bawah tanah menerjang membawanya, kelangit lalu membawa lagi mereka kedalam perut bumi.

*dummm!

Gempa skala sedang terjadi menandakan kedua Minotaur itu yang telah mati akibat jurus Naruto. Naruto segera membalikan badannya, dan menghadap Sona yang pingsan. "Jadi kau adalah Reinkarnasi Huang Ro. " Naruto membelai lembut pipi Sona. "aku tidak menyangka Istriku berenkarnasi menjadi Iblis" Naruto menggendong Sona bridal Style kemudian mulai membawa kakinya, kembali menuju Kompleks pengemis.

"Teme adikmu bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Apa yang akan kau lakukan.? membunuh adikmu atau menjaganya.? " Naruto memandang langit ke arah timur di mana rivalnya berada.

T.b.c

:" umm... Halo Umi kembali membawa fic baru. Maaf soal Zedekiel umi baru membuat setengah chap selanjutnya, entah kenapa Umi dapat ide ini jadi dari pada ilang Mending Umi tulis. jadi bagaimana menurut kalian apakah fic ini dilanjut atau tidak.? Mohon review makasih ^^

#logout


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2

[Ost on]

 **deng shei na fei teng de hun po**

 **ru rang shan shui wei zhi tui se**

 **lai zheng jiu zhe tian ya xiao suo**

 **shi shei en yuan qing chou yan huo**

 **xin shang qian gua wu xia dou luo**

 **zhi wei shi shi sha chu chuan shuo**

 **wei kuang shi jing wei xiong huai tian xia**

 **Xue ran di zhen que wei can sha**

 **nan dao you wei tian dai cuo**

 **tan bei ge wei qie wei han nai he**

 **pa sui yue quo zhi sui xin nian huo**

 **deng hou shi laiping shuo**

 **ni shi feng sha de nu hou**

 **ni shi duan ya de jian shou**

 **ni shi jian feng guo hou**

 **yang wang yue ue , mei jian de ji mo**

 **ni shi di shui de chen zhuo**

 **ni shi luo hua de you rou**

 **ni shi wan shi cheng song**

 **que wei ri luo**

 **mo mo ai tan de xue rou**

 **[Four Greats]**

Sona pov.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku,dan kudapatilah diriku berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. ruangan ini bergaya ala kekaisaran China yang sering aku tonton di film film. 'ini ruangan siapa.? ' pikirku aku pun berdiri turun dari ranjang membawa kakiku menuju sebuah pintu. Ketika hendak sampai aku menoleh ke arah cermin besar berukiran Naga. dan terkejutnya aku mendapati pakaianku layaknya, seorang putri bangsawan negara China.

"pakaian apa ini.? " aku bertanya, dengan herannya kemudian tanpa sengaja mataku menatap sebuah lukisan besar terpasang di terlukislah seorang wanita memilik wajah serupa denganku hanya saja yang membedakan dia memiliki surai hitam panjang, dibawahnya tertulis nama 'Huang Ro'

"Huang Ro.. nama itu seakan tidak asing." aku bergumam. 'krieeet! ' aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka muncullah orang yang aku kenal Naruto dono orang yang mendanai Kuoh Akademi tempat aku bersekolah, dia memakai pakaian dengan stelan Jaz hitam, dan celana hitam di dalam jaz hitam itu dia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Naga. dia juga memakai sepatu ketz hitam.

"sudah bangun rupanya kau Tsuma." Naruto dono berucap sembari mendekatiku, tunggu dia bilang tadi apa.? Tsuma (istri). "maaf Naruto dono. mungkin aku salah dengar anda memanggilku apa barusan.?' aku mencoba memastikan apa yang aku dengar. "Tsuma aku memanggilmu Tsuma karena kau memang Istriku. " dia berucap dengan datar. "apa maksud anda.? " tanyaku tidak mengerti. "kau adalah iblis." aku dengar dia berkata dengan mudahnya.

Dan itu membuatku waspada "jadi pasti kau percaya reinkarnasi." dia berkata lagi aku hanya mengangguk. "dan bagaimana kalau kubilang kau adalah reinkarnasi Istriku.?" aku membola, yang benar saja dia pasti tipu. "aku tidak tipu lihatlah ke lukisan itu.." seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dia menyuruhku melihat lukisan itu. "Huang Ro" ku membaca nama itu.

"benar kau adalah reinkarnasi istriku Huang Ro. Kau adalah Istri dari Pengemis Gila Dari Utara." aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya apa dia tadi bilang pengemis gila utara.? Omong kosong itu cuma- "ugh-" tiba tiba saja kepalaku sakit. seperti akan pecah. "dulu kau bersumpah untuk selalu setia dan percaya padaku" aku menoleh ke arahnya. "namun sepertinya, kamu meragukanku." dia mendekatiku. Kemudian menggendongku ala bridal style, aku dapat mencium aroma jeruk dari tubuhnya, harum komentarku kemudian dia meletakan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

"apa kau mau mendengar kisah.. masa lampau.? tentang kedua bersaudara angkat yang ilmu silatnya, tersohor akan ilmu silat tombak" dia mengelus pipiku sambil memeluku dari samping "Tombak Yo dan Tombak Kwee itu julukan mereka" dia berucap. "kamu lihat disana.?" dia menunjuk ke arah 4 buah lukisan lebih besar. Dimana ada pria berambut Kuning bermata biru, disisinya ada wanita cantik berambut merah "Kwee Minato dan Kwee Kushina orang tuaku." lirihnya, aku mendengar nada itu dengan sendu, aku memutuskan memeluknya, entah mengapa ku lakukan namun aku merasa kasihan, padanya seakan akan jiwa kami memang satu.

Atau karena aku memang Istrinya, di masa lampau, "Dan itu" dia kemudian menunjuk lukisan berikutnya, pria dan wanita berambut hitam dan bermata Onyx "Yo Fugaku dan Yo Mikoto, orang tua Sesat Dari Timur.. " aku tau dia belum selesaikan kalimatnya, dan aku menunggu. "dan orang tua Huang Ro' aku terkejut berarti secara tidak langsung mereka juga adalah orang tuaku.

"Kisah ini di mulai ketika..."

Sona pov end

[flash back on]

Salju turun dengan begitu deras, nampaknya musim salju kali ini sangat hebat melanda Konoha, Konoha adalah sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di Selatan Kerajaan Api. di sebuah kedai kecil di Konoha, terlihat dua orang yang merupakan saudara angkat, mereka berdua adalah Yo Fugaku dan Kwee Minato, pendekar hebat yang terkenal akan ilmu Silat tombak mereka.

Mereka awalnya, bertemu dalam sebauh pengembaraan saat mereka bertemu dab merasa cocok akhirnya, mereka saling mengangkat sumpah sebagai sebuah saudara.

"Aah lagi lagi Kaisar Madara menaikan harga upeti hik.. " Fugaku berucap dengan sesenggukan karena pengaruh sake yang dia minum. "kau benar saudaraku, aku bertemu dengan Hiashi kemarin saat akan mencari kayu bakar, hik dia berkata akan menurunkan harga ikan." balas Minato yang juga sama mabuknya, "sudah sudah kalian terus mabuk mabuk begini, bagaimana kalau kalian melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bukankah mereka akan kembali sekarang setelah pengembaraan" muncullah sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam tergerai dia adalah Yo Mikoto istri dari Yo Fugaku.

"ah kau benar tsuma baiklah ayo kakak" Fugaku segerah menarik kerah pakaian Minato, "chotto Adik apa tidak papa meningalkan Adik Mikoto yang tengah hamil empat bulan.?" tanya Minato. "tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Mikoto" keluarlah wanita cantik berambut merah tergerai panjang. Dia adalah Kwee Kushina istri dari Kwee Minato.

"baiklah" pasrah Minato akhirnya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Fugaku untuk bertemu anak mereka yang berusia lima tahun setelah pulang dari pengembaraan, bersama Zabuza salah satu dari 7 orang kabut Suci.

Setelah kepergian Minato dan Fugaku.

"ini rumah Kushina dan Mikoto.? " tanya seorang pria tampan berambut hitam "benar kaisar Madara," jawab anak buahnya, yang berada di sebelahnya. "cih andai saja mereka menerima lamaranku mereka tidak akan jadi miskin tapi biarlah. Mereka akan jadi milikku sekarang" Madara menyeringai.

"bagaimana dengan jebakan untuk Fugaku dan Minato.? " tanya Madara lagi, "sudah hamba siapkan tuan" mendengar jawaban bawahannya, Madara kembali menyeringai.

"Fugaku.. " Minato melirik adik angkatnya, itu "aku tau Minato" Fugaku segera menyiapkan tombaknya, diikuti Minato yang menyiapkan tombak kembarnya. Saat ini Fugaku dan Minato sedang berada di pinggiran sungai yang tengah beku. mereka berniat menemui anak mereka yang telah empat tahun tidak mereka temui, namun telinga tajam dan insting mereka tau ada yang tidak beres. "dua orang... " kata Minato "tidak. Empat orang" potong Fugaku.

"dan mereka bukan Manusia" Minato melirik Fugaku."Iblis.." ucap Fugaku yang dibalas anggukan Minato. "hahaha tidak kusangka kalian berdua mengetahui keberadaan kami" keluarlah empat sosok bayangan entah darimana empat sosok itu, beruwujud tiga orang pria tampan dan satu orang wanita cantik dari pakaiannya, mereka dari kalangan bangsawan

"Empat Raja Iblis! " desis Minato mengetahui tentang empat orang dihadapannya, "kami tersanjung dua tombak bersaudara mengetahui tentang kami" ucap pria berambut hijau bernama Belzeblub. "suatu kehormatan pula bagi kami bisa bertemu pemimpin para Iblis yang tersohor akan sihir dan silatnya" Minato menguatkan genggaman pada tombak kembarnya "ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian wahai para Raja siapa yang mengirim kalian.? " tanya Fugaku

"Hantu perang Uchiha Madara" Lucifer pria berambut putih berkata menjawab tanya Fugaku, "Kaisar sialan itu rupanya" geram Fugaku, sementara Minato menatap para raja Iblis itu dengan tenang "lalu apa untungnya bagi kalian bila membantunya dan membunuh kami.? " tanya Minato tenang sembari mengobservasi lawan "mudah saja dia akan membantu kami dan bersekutu dengan kami, mengingat kekutan tempur Negara Api paling besar dari lima Negara besar yang ada di dunia Manusia sekarang." wanita cantik berambut hitam bernama Leviathan lah yang menjawab

"Souka pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kita bertarung. " Minato berucap mendengar ucapan Minato, Fugaku muali memasang kuda kuda jurus pertama dari 72 Jurus tombak Yo. "apa tujuan bangsat Madara dengan membunuh kami" Minato mengeram mulai memposisikan diri untuk Jurus pertama dari 42 Jurus tombak Kwee "biar aku berikan jawaban untuk kalian" pria berambut emas, Asmodeus namanya, melesat dengan seringainya, ke arah Minato wusssh! Minato mengelak menghindari pukulan terlapis energi itu membuat pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong kini gantilah Minato yang menyerang dengan menusukan tombaknya dengan cepat ke arah Asmodeus Minato memang tidaklah segagah leluhurnya, tapi kemampuan dalam jurus jurusnya, sangatlah sempurna, tidak ada yang kurang namun melihat 39 Jurusnya, tidak bisa melukai atai mengenai musuhnya, membuat Minato waspada.

"Kakak ganti aku, ' Fugaku berseru Fugaku segera melompat menggunakan bahu Minato sebagai pijakan guna melompat dan mulai menyerang Asmodeus dengan tombaknya "inikah kekuatan Tombak bersaudara sama sekali tidak hebat" Asmodeus memghindar dan mengapit ujung tombak Fugaku. Ngiiiing! Tombak Fugaku bergetar ketika merasakan tekanan energi Asmodeus dari tangannya getara itu merambat sampai ke tangan Fugaku membuat tombak Fugaku terjatuh.

Wuusssh! Asmodeus mengambil tombak itu dan segera menusukannya, pada Fugaku ...Trank! Nyaris tombak itu mengenai Fugaku namun terlebih dahulu berbenturan dengan tombak Minato.

"adik terima" Minato melempar satu tombaknya, yang langsung disambut Fugaku, berhasil menangkap tombak itu dengan baik Fugaku segera melesat dan menerjang kembali Asmodeus dua kombinasi jurus tombak tingkat tinggi dengan lihainya, terus menggempur Asmodeus namun sama sekali belum ada yang membuahkan hasil setiap tusukan ataupun tebasan dari serangan Minato dan Fugaku tidak berarti bagi Asmodeus.

"cih! Aku mulai bosan" decih Asmodeus sementara tiga rekannya, sesama raja iblis hanya menonton "mereka tidak hebat mengapa si Madara itu harus meminta bantuan kita.? " Leviathan melirik Lucifer, "pasti mereka punya suatu hal yang belum mereka keluarkan, dan itu yang membuat Madara meminta bantuan kita" Lucifer menjawab.

Crassh! Jraaassh!

Minato dan Fugaku terengah nampak jelas raut lelah tercetak di wajah mereka tubuh mereka juga penuh akan luka. "Fugaku tidak ada cara lain" Minato melirik sang adik yang dibalas anggukan.

 **"Burung Gagak Menjulang Ke Langit!"**

Fugaku menyebutkan jurusnya, tombak miliknya, yang digenggam oleh Asmodeus memunculkan duri duri tajam yang melukai telapak tangan Asmodeus hingga tombak itu terlepas dan kembali pada Fugaku. Dengan kecepatan suara Fugaku telah berada di hadapan Asmodeus

'Cepat!' batin Asmodeus kaget akan kecepatan Fugaku kemudian menusukan ujung tombaknya ke arah dagu Asmodeus. -Jraaashh! Asmodeus menahan tombak itu dengan kedua tangannya, "tajam ini lebih-" Asmodeus tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika energi Gagak Hitam menghempaskanya, ke udara "chough! " Asmodeus memuntahkan darah merasakan jurus Fugaku. "keparat! Dasar Manusia Se-"

 **"Tujuh Naga Kuning Mendaki Kilat!"**

Asmodeus tidak bida menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika dengan tiba tiba Minato menerjangnya, dengan kecepatan kilat 7x selama selang 10detik dari segala arah membentuk energi Naga berwarna Kuning. Asmodeus tak sempat menghindar ataupun membuat perisai dengan sihirnya, dia merasa tak bisa memakai sihir. "sial ini karena serangan pertama" serangan pertama Fugaku bertugas untuk merusak sistem energi dalam baik sihir atau sejenisnya.

Bruuuk!.

Tubuh Asmodeus terjatuh ketanah, dengan penuh luka luar maupun dalam, "sial ugh! Itu menyakitkan" Asmodeus perlahan bangkit "dan aku benar benar marah" Minato dan Fugaku melihat itu hanya waspada dia tak percaya ada yang bisa selamat dari jurus gabungan mereka.

"Fugak-chough! " Minato memuntahkan darah begitu merasakan benda dingin menusuk perutnya "Minato! " segera Fugaku melemparkan tombaknya, ke arah Asmodeus untuk membuatnya, menjauh " kau tak apa" Fugaku memapah Minato yang kehilangan banyak darah

"di dia cepat" Minato dengan susah payah melirik Asmodeus dalam wujud iblisnya dimana dia memiliki sayap iblis yang lebar. "darahmu tidak buruk. " Asmodeus melirik Minato "Jurus kalian berdua itu milik Yo Tiat Sim dan Kwee yen, jadi kalian penerus mereka" Asmodeus menatap Minato dan Fugaku. "Untuk penerus mereka kalian tidak terlalu buruk" setelah mengatakan itu Asmodeus mengangkat tangannya, kemudian memunculkan lingkaran sihir miliknya,

"Matilah dan temui leluhur kalian. Dan Ah Madara menginginkan kalian mati karena kalian adalah penghambat rencananya, dan juga dia menginginkan Istri kalian" Asmodeus menyeringai. "Kau! Keparat!" Murka Minato dan Fugaku.

"marahlah pada nasib sial kalian" lingkaran sihir itu memuntahkan banyak anak panah terbuah dari darah dengan sangat deras menghujani Minato dan Fugaku

*booom!

[Four Greats]

"kau gila Madara! " Kushina murka tidak peduli bila dihadapannya, adalah Kaisar negaranya, sendiri "Tidak kau dan Mikoto akan menjadi permaisuriku" Madara menyeringai sambil menarik tangan Mikoto dan Kushina. "lepaskan! Aku bersumpah Minato akan membunuhmu!" mendengar makian Kushina, Madara tertawa keras tak lama para raja Iblis datang dan melemparkan dua kepala Manusia yaitu kepala Minato dan Fugaku.

"Minato/Fugaku!"

Teriak histeris Mikoto dan Kushina. "kau!" Kushina memandang benci Madara sementara Mikoto menangisi Fugaku sembari mendekap kepala Fugaku.

"Jika kalian tidak mengikuti keinginanku anak kalian juga akan bernasib sama" Madara berkata dengan ringannya "kau jangan berani!" Kushina mengancam "Jika tidak ingin itu terjadi maka ikutilah keinginanku" Madara melihat Kushina lalu melirik Mikoto.

[Four Greats]

"cih! Tousan"

"hn!"

Di sebuah gubuk sederhana nampak tiga orang berbeda Usia dua dari tiga orang itu berusia 4tahun dab sisanya berusia kisaran 25th mereka adalah Yo Sasuke dan Kween Naruto dan guru mereka Zabuza Momochi mereka tengah menyaksikan pertarungan orang tua mereka dari sebuah bola air ciptaan Zabuza.

"Cih! Sensei kau harus melatih kami lebih kuat" Naruto bocah berambut pirang itu melihat Zabuza "dia benar.." Sasuke membebarkan ucapan Naruto. "Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kalian srkarang" Zabuza melirik dua muridnya. "lalu apakah kami harus diam saja" Naruto berkata dengan sedikit menaikan suaranya. "tidak tapi kalian bisa bertambah kuat jika berguru pada mereka.. " Zabuza mengambil dua buah gulungan.

"ada lima orang legenda dalam dunia persilatan, satu dari mereka telah tiada dua dari sisanya telah mengangkat murid, dua sisanya, tidak ingin mengangkat murid jika kalian bisa menemukan dua orang itu kalian bisa menjadi hebat bila berhasil menjadi muridnya." Zabuza membuka guluang.

"namun mereka dikatakan telah lama menghilang, mereka Naga persik mempesona dan Naga merah perkasa. Itu julukan mereka" Zabuza kemudian menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pergilah dan cari nama besar kalian"

Dengan tekad kuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mereka bertekad untuk berlatih dengan dua orang itu hingga bisa membalaskan dendam ayah mereka.

T.b.c

Alo ^^ chap chap kedepan berisi tentang flasback masa lalu Naruto dan kisah perjalanannya, dengan Sasuke hingga dia menemui Sona^^ maaf kalau ada yang kurang dan Umi sangat terimakasih pada review kalian ^^

#logout


	3. Chapter 3

**~Four Greats~**

 **Semua chara dalam fic ini milik pencipta mereka masing masing**

 **Warn: OOC, Gaje, Eyd berantakan, Typo dsb.**

 **.**

[Four greats]

18 Th kemudian~

.

Naruto duduk di atas sebuah puncak gunung batu yang menjulang tinggi menembus awan pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian kumel tak layak pakai,walau begitu itu tak bisa menutupi ketampanan dirinya rambut kuning yang menjambang membingkai wajahnya, mata biru sedikit memburam, membuatnya sangat tampan 18th dia berguru pada Red, salah satu dari lima legenda, dari gurunya Red dia belajar 28 tapak penakluk naga, yang ia sempurnakan menjadi 18 tapak, menguasai jurus ini tidaklah mudah sebab Naruto harus bertarung melawan 28 Raja naga peliharaan gurunya.

siapa sangka di akhir latihan mereka gurunya berkata bahwa ia adalah pecahan jiwa Naga penjaga dimensi Great Red dan dengan hadiah terakhir dari gurunya tongkat pemukul anjing,gurunya pergi kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"18 tahun saat ini umurku 22th" Naruto mengadah menatap langit dia teringat bagaimana ia berjuang untuk dijadikan murid gurunya tidaklah mudah dia harus berhadapan dengan kematian gurunya berkata ia tidak ingin memiliki murid namun dengan tekad kuat gurunya menyerah dan mengangkatnya menjadi murid. Gurunya berpesan bahwa pada tanggal 18 th akhir dia dan semua murid lima legenda (sekarang empat) harus bertarung selama 25 th untuk berebut kitab suci 9 rembulan seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu.

"wahai Guru aku bersumpah atas nama mendiang ayahku Kwee Minato aku akan bertarung atas namamu" Naruto berteriak memandang langit, kemudian Naruto melompat dari gunung itu menuju kebawah melesat turun mengikuti gravitasi untuk menghantam tanah.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan terputari energi Naga berwarna merah mengelilinginya untuk melindungi dirinya begitu menghantam tanah.

*booom!

Naruto mendarat dengan selamat dia memandang kedepan ke arah jalanan dia mengambil tongkatnya,dan mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk kecil bersisa beberapa uang yen dengan menutup mata Naruto berjalan menuju desa di depannya, Tanzaku untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, sebagai pengemis.

[Four greats]

Sasuke anak dari Yo Fugaku tengah duduk disebuah kedai disebelahnya,duduk gurunya, ah bukan Istrinya Ophis Lung Sasuke melirik istrinya yang selalu memasang wajah datar istrinya cantik berambut putih tergerai panjang, dada C cup, terbalut pakaian tradisional berwarna putih dihiasi motif kelopak daun persik, Istrinya merupakan pecahan jiwa naga tanpa batas Ophis.

"kemana sifat manjamu.? apa kau hanya akan manja kalau dirumah.?" ledek Sasuke pada Lung, Lung menoleh kepada wajah tampan suaminya, rambut hitam model anti mainstream wajah datar nan keras namun tampan mata onyx Sasuke memakai pakaian semacam orang suci dengan suling panjang (sepanjang katana) di punggungnya yang ia kaitkan dengan tali.

"aku heran kenapa aku bisa menerima murid tukang ejek sepertimu bahkan menjadi istrimu.." Lung berkata sedikit kesal.

"karena aku tampan" jawaban pede meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Sasuke, 'hei" Sasuke mengusap perutnya, yang mendapatkan cubitan dari Lung "bodoh" Lung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ulah Sasuke.

"maaf maaf" Sasuke berkata sembari merangku Lung tanpa mempedulikan para pasang mata yang menatap iri mereka.

"hei apa kau tau Kaisar Madara dari negara api akan mengadakan pesta untuk putranya Uchiha Menma yang berusia 16 th," Sasuke mendengar salah seorang pelanggan kedai berbicara dengan segera ia memasang telinga tuk mencuri dengar lagi.

"oh benarkah.. lalu Putrinya Uchiha Ro aku dengar berada di Tanzaku untuk mempermalukan para pria yang ada disana" pelanggan lain menyahuti, mereka asik berbicara sampai suara kereta membawa barang besar terlihat.

"ah itu barang yang akan dibawa ke negara api" Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah sebuah kereta lewat, 'Negara api, Kaa san' Sasuke segera mengingat mengenai Kaa sannya.

"Lung tetaplah disini atau temui temanku Naruto murid dari Red di Tanzaku" Sasuke segera menatap istrinya, dan memberikan amanah. Sasuke mengetahui Naruto berada di Tanzaku karena mereka memang sering komunikasi melalui batin.

"aku paham hati hati Sasuke" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar ucapan Istrinya dengan ilmu meringankan tubub yang sangat hebat Sasuke berjalan di atas salju menyusul para rombongan kereta, saking ringannya sampai tidak ada jejak kakinya di Salju.

[Masa sekarang]

"aku akan berangkat sekolah Anata" Sona menatap suaminya Naruto yang tengah tidur di atas ranjang mereka, "aku tidak bisa selalu disini Nee sama dan yang lainnya akan curiga"

Sona berkata sambil membuka pakaiannya dan mulai memakai baju seragamnya.

Sembari memakai baju seragam ia teringat cerita yang diceritakan Naruto padanya dan itu membuatnya sesak, ia penasaran atas cerita Tanzaku namun ia masih punya kewajiban sekolah sebab itu ia menunda untuk mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"aku akan kembali dan tolong lanjutkan cerita itu" Sona memberikan senyum kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

[Four greats]

Sasuke berdiri di atas pucuk pohon dia hanya berdiri di atas sehelai daun, dia tengah berada di hutan, awalnya ia berada di gurun gobi namun secara paksa ia ditarik kesebuah dimensi buatan dihadapan nya sekarang terdapat seorang pria beramor putih yang ia kenal sebagai inang dari Hakuryuko dibelakangnya berdiri (melayang) gadis loli berambut putih yang mengingatkan dirinya pada mendiang istrinya yang telah Mati.

"Kau siapa.? apa kita pernah bertemu..." Sasuke menoleh pada Ophis si gadis loli, "tidak dan tidak usah kau pikirkan" Sasuke membawa kedua tangannya kedepan mulut seakan tengah memainkan sebuah suling, perlahan pusaran daun persik mengelilinginya diikuti sebuah musik yang menyanyat jiwa.

"ugh.." Vali pemuda beramor itu tak kuasa mendengar musik itu dan perlahan melesat jatuh kebawah menghantam tanah.

Sementara Ophis pupilnya melebar dia merasa sesuatu yang selama ini kosong terasa terisi kembali namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat ia tak pernah mampu untuk mengingatnya.

"Omae! Dareda! '

Ophis mengeram marah dan meledakan energi secara besar karena merasa frustrasi tak mampu mengingat siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"wahai Lung aku tak menyangka jiwamu sebenarnya sangatlah labil" Sasuke tersenyum miring kemudian pusaran daun persik melindunginya dari energi Ophis yang meledak ledak.

"kita tak seharusnya bertemu cukup dimasa lalu pecahan jiwamu menderita karenaku." Sasuke berbisik tepat dietilang Ophis, sontak Ophis terkejut katena cepatnya gerakan Sasuke,

 **"Jurus 1: Persik penidur bayi"**

Sasuke membisikan jurusnya perlahan pusaran persik membungkus tubuhnya dan Ophis lambat laun Ophis merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap dalam kegelapan. Ophis tidaklah jatuh melainkan tertidur di atas pusaran daun persik sementara Sasuke pergi sembari memainkan melody menyanyat hati miliknya.

[Four greats]

Naruto duduk di teras rumahnya, hari sudah malam ia memandang ke arah timur tempat mengalunnya melodi menyanyat hati, Naruto kemudian menoleh mendapati Sona kembali Naruto tersenyum kemudiam segera menarik tangan Sona begitu mendekat padanya, "kau pasti mencari alasan kesini" Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Sona.

"hai." Sona mengangguk dan menikmati usapan Naruto, "melodi yang tadi kau dengar adalah melodi dari kesengsaraan hidup kakakmu" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sona yang hanya memejamkan matanya.

"baiklah kita makan dan akan kulanjutkan ceritanya"

Naruto berdiri diikuti Sona.

[lanjut flash back]

Kekaisaran Api saat ini tengah menyambut pesat ulang tahun ke 16 Pangeran mereka Uchiha Menma terlihat dikawasan Istana di dekor dengan berbagai lampion dan aksesoris lainnya.

Disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar terlihat dua orang wanita berambut merah dan berambut hitam dengan dandanan yang sangat cantik dan gaun dari sutra mereka kenakan mereka adalah Uchiha Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"kau sangat cantik Kushina lihatlah" Mikoto memuji Kushina,sembari menyisir rambut indah nan panjang milik Kushina, Kushina tersenyum, "Kau juga Mikoto" Kushina menjawab dengan sedikit lirih. Mikoto menghentikan menyisir rambut Kushina dia melihat aneh Kushina.

"ada apa Kushina kau terlihat tidak sehat.? " tanya Mikoto yang merasa khawatir. "entahlah Mikoto hari ini ulang tahun Menma namun aku merasa ada keganjilan dalam hatiku apa kau merasakannya juga.? " Kushina bertanya sembari melirik Mikoto.

"aku juga Kushina ketika ulang tahun Ro aku selalu merasakannya. namun hanya ku abaikan ayolah kita tak ingin Madara dan anak anak kita sedih bukan" Mikoto menjawab sambil menyemangati Kushina.

"Kau benar Mikoto sayang Ro tidak disini dan malah berlibur ke Tanzaku menjunjungi Izuna" Kushina berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian merapikan sedikit gaunnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Mikoto.

"haah anak itu memang begitu Kushina" Mikoto mendesah lelah, "tenanglah Mikoto mungkin dia mengikuti tingkah Madara sewaktu kecil dulu" Kushina bercanda sambil terkikik.

"huh untungnya Menma mengikuti sifatmu Kushina." Mikoto ikut tertawa menyahuti candaan Kushina. mereka tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seorang yang mencuri dengan pembicaraan mereka dari atas atap.

"Terkutuklah kau Kushina Mikoto, atas nama Yo Fugaku dan Kwee Minato aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian" Sosok itu perlahan menghilang diikuti puasaran daun persik.

[_]

Saat ini di halaman Istana tengah ramai para warga, tamu tamu penting dan sebagainya, mereka menanti kedatangan Kaisar mereka Uchiha Madara beserta kedua Istrinya dan putra mereka Uchiha Menma.

Tak berselang lama yang ditunggu tunggu pun tiba para tamu bersorak ria atas kedatangan keluarga utama kerajaan. dengan langkah bangsawan Madara beserta keluarganya segera menemui para warga dan duduk disangga sana mereka, kembang api besar pun bertebaran di langit malam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua perlahan lahan halaman istana penuh dengan kelopak kelopak daun persik, membuat para tamu mengantuk dan akhirnya terjatuh terbuai mimpi. Madara yang melihat itu segera menyentuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dia tau hanya satu orang yang mempunyai ilmu silat identik dengan persik.

"Naga persik putih"

 **"Jurus 7: Persik berdansa kembar"**

Madara menaikan kewaspadaan dirinya begitu mendengar nama jurus yang keluar.

*wush wush

Perlahan dari arah depan dengan kecepatan diluar nalar mata Sasuke melesat diudara ke arah Madara beserat keluarganya ditangannya tergenggam pisau pendek bergagang bambu pilihan terukir nama Yo Mikoto. di tangan kiri sementara di kanan pisau sama nama Yo Fugaku

"Menma lindungi kedua ibumu" Madara mentitah dia ikut melesat diudara ke arah Sasuke, Menma mengangguk dan mulai memgambil posisi.

namun secara mengejutkan pusaran daun persik muncul disis Mikoto dan membentuk tubuh Sasuke.

"ratapilah dosamu Mikoto Uchiha!"

Sasuke mendesis, disamping Mikoto,Mikoto reflek dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dua mata mereka bertemu, Mikoto mendadak beku begitu melihat mata Sasuke.

"Mikoto okaa san"

*sreet blaaarr

Tebasan Sasuke gagal dan hanya membentur tanah akibat Menma dengan sigap menolong Mikoto dari Maut.

"cih"

Sasuke mendecih sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi kelopak Persik.

[Four Greats]

Di Tanzaku walau hari sudah malam pertandingan Silat untuk mencari jodoh, masih diadakan ini adalah tradisi di Tanzaku siapapun yang merasa pantas dan memiliki ilmu silahkan naik mereka bebas memilih lawan yang akan menjadi jodoh mereka bila menang.

namun sepertinya sedikit berbeda saat ini karena Uchiha Ro berdiri di arena dan telah mempermalukan banyak sekali pria yang ia tantang dan menantangnya.

"majulah apa tidak ada yang berani.? " dengan angkuh Ro menaikan dagu memandang renda para pria dibawahnya.

"Padi semakin berisii semakin memunduk, bukan menegak, fufufu wahai ojou chan bagaimana jika pengemis ini yang melawanmu.? " Ro segera menoleh ke arah seorang pengemis berambut kuning yang ia asumsikan sebagai orang buta karena menutup mata dan memegang tongkat.

"majulah pengemis dan akan kubunuh dirimu karena tidak sopan pada anak Raja sepertiku" Ro angkuh.

"cukup 1 Jurus tongkat anjing untuk melawanmu"

Pengemis itu tertawa.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **BAB 3: Takdir**

Adakah yang menunggu fic umi yang ini kalau menunggu terimakasih karena telah menunggu hehe...

Kemarin Umi ketemu sama salah satu pembaca fic ini di fb dia bilang dia menyukai fic ini dan jujur umi bangga bisa bertemu dengan pembaca umi ^^

Mari kita saling kenal

Fb: Umithousuki

wattpad: Alfianiilmi (punya kakak umi)

#logout


End file.
